Mistakes, He has made quite a few
by Kittenallie
Summary: Henry is given a chance to change it all. What will he do?
1. Henry's Angry Wives

**Author's Note : This will only be two chapters unless I can think of more to do with it. It was a plot bunny that I came up with at work, and just wanted to play around with. I already know what he will choose, but if you want to post what you think he should do and why in reviews that would be fun.**

Henry lay dying, locked in his room all alone. His eyes slowly closing, his mind seemed to fade.

"You have killed us all in your time." Henry struggled to open his eyes.

"Who dares accuse the King of England of murder?"

"We do, your majesty." Henry blinked and before him stood Katherine, Anne, Jane and young Kitty Howard.

"Do you deny your hand in our deaths, Henry?" Anne asked.

"You brought that on yourself, whore." Even in death Henry lashed out at Anne, the woman he loved for so many years.

"You murdered her in cold blood, Henry. I believed you when you said she had wronged you, but now in death I see the truth. You murdered your wife because you were weak Henry. You allowed my family and Master Cromwell to manipulate you, but in the end you knew she was innocent. You murdered her." Jane stared at Henry with hate in her eyes.

"Your need for a son burned in your mind. You may have mourned Jane, but you never loved her. Your own selfishness mourned the loss of a wife who did her duty. You only mourned the loss of more sons." Anne felt pity for Henry in a way, but he was still a murdering bastard"

"I always blamed Anne for your actions, but in the end I saw clearly she was not to blame."

"You loved Katherine once Henry, but your need for a son led you to madness."

"Poor Anne, she was caught in your web of deceit. She loved you as much as you loved her. But your need for a son, killed any part of the man we all fell in love with."

"Kitty was naive, she did not know how to be Queen. You used her for your own selfish needs. You longed to feel young again, but when she was repulsed by you and tried to find some sort of love you murdered her too."

Henry looked at the women before him trying to process what was going on. His sweet Jane accused him of murder.

"Anne deserved to die" Henry yelled.

"For what reason? For loving you. For losing her child when all you did was treat her badly while she was pregnant?" Katherine scolded him. "I was born to rule and knew that you would take whores, Anne married you for love."

"And you promised her to love only her. Or did you forget that on your way to the alter?" Kitty added.

"You took another to your bed, Kitty. You deserved to die as well." Henry was livid, how dare they accuse him of wrong doing.

"We forget, you are the King of England. You will is law, correct?" Jane responded coldly.

"Why are you here?" Henry asked.

"To torment you." Anne said with a smile.

"To make you see the truth" Jane chimed in.

"To get you to make amends" Kitty added.

"To give you the chance to change." Katherine stared deeply into Henry's eyes.

"Henry, look deep within yourself. Can you live with what you have done? You murdered Anne out of spite. You gave more power to Jane's family than you ever gave Anne's. You killed Kitty because you refused to admit how horrible you had become. Jane chose death over being with you."

"You are given one wish, Henry. Only one. Do you save Anne from a death she did not deserve? Do you keep Katherine as your true Queen? Do you save Jane from death? Keep Kitty from sleeping with Thomas Culpepper? You chose, but know this Henry you will only remember your old life for a little while. It will fade as the new memories and events unfold. Choose wisely Henry."


	2. The Choice

Henry was furious, how dare they accuse him of being a horrible husband. As he stared at the women who he once loved so dearly he began to notice a bright light walking towards him.

"Henry" a female voice floated through the air. It was sweet, loving...

"Mother?"

"I am here my darling boy."

"I do not understand why they feel so much anger towards me."

"Henry, you must let go of your rage. It is clouding your mind." Henry couldn't understand how this was his fault. He was the King, and his will was law. Only Jane had not disappointed him and yet he saw her as the one attacking him the most.

Elizabeth of York stopped in front of Henry and bent down kissing his forehead. The light surrounded him bathing him in love.

"Remember, Henry, remember what they truly mean to you. And then you will see your heart's desire. I love you my son."

As the tears began to run down Henry's face he looked up to see the four women, not as dark shades filled with hate, but angels glowing with love. He noticed one burned brighter, her smile brought him shear happiness. He knew what he wanted, what he needed.

"I wish..." as his eyes began to close, his world seem to fade around him. He just knew he was dying. His eyes closed for what only seemed like a brief moment in time.

He felt his body begin to move and his eyes fluttered open.

"Anne" he faintly called out. He felt strange, somehow lighter. But he couldn't focus very well at first.

"Go send word, Henry is awake" a female voice ordered to a blurry man in the doorway.

"Henry" a hand grasped his tightly. He looked hard at the face trying to focus. His heart sank, it was not Anne before him.

"Katherine." he mumbled as he noticed Katherine clasping his hand, the jewels of the Queen around her neck. He wanted Anne, she was the one he wanted the most. He could still remember how she glowed, her eyes sparkled and the love they shared. Suddenly he noticed another man in the doorway, he couldn't tell who it was. Charles. Wolsey. Thomas More.

"Well glad to see you back with us, brother." Brother, could it be. Henry's eyes strained to focus. "But where is Anne?" he

whispered.

"Henry, your wife can not come to you now." Wife, so he did get his sweetheart back. His Anne.

"Why?"

"Henry, dear brother, Anne is in labor. Don't you remember she is pregnant with your first child?" Henry could only shake his head.

"Henry, you gave us quite a fright. You have been unconscious for two days now. We did not have the heart to tell Anne, with her so close to giving birth. Arthur knew you would want someone there for her, so he has been standing watch since your accident."

"Accident?" Henry asked.

"You fell from your horse and bumped your head. The physicians have checked you over and found no lasting affects, except for you being unconscious."

"Your majesties, Princess Anne has given birth." Henry looked up to see Mary Boleyn in the doorway. "Prince Henry, you are awake."

Arthur helped his brother up, and down the hallway to Anne. Anne, his beautiful Anne, she was alive. Henry hadn't even noticed yet that he was young again. When he looked at Anne, he realized she was about nineteen, younger than when he first met her. She was holding a tiny infant, he could just barely make out the tufts of red hair.

"Henry, your daughter." Henry looked down at the little girl. Anne was about to ask him about a name.

"Elizabeth." Our Elizabeth he thought.

**Author's note : should I continue?**


	3. Reborn

That night Henry fought the sleep overtaking him. He was so afraid when he awoke his beloved Anne and baby Elizabeth would be gone. He forced himself to not remember his Mary. His Edward. They would no longer exist in this world, his wish for Anne to be his one only true wife re-wrote history. Soon his eyes closed, defeated he drifted off to sleep.

_**The light was so bright, it forced his eyes open. **_

_**"Henry, my son." **_

_**"Mother, I don't understand."**_

_**"You wished for Anne, my dear boy. This is the only way for you and Anne to be truly happy."**_

_**"Is Elizabeth..." he trailed off not knowing how to ask the question.**_

_**"Yes, she is your Elizabeth. Reborn into this world as your daughter once more." Elizabeth of York could sense what he wanted to ask but was too afraid of the answer.**_

_**"Do not worry my son. Mary and Edward will have the lives here they so deserved and wanted in the old world."**_

_**"But I..."**_

_**"Henry, their souls were reborn as well, as Prince Edward, the Duke of Wales, and Princess Mary. They are close to you, they have no memories of their past lives but they are your children. Do not weep for them, my son. They are happy now."**_

_**He took a deep breath, he knew he should not ask but he had to know. "Jane."**_

_**"She is no concern of yours now, do not think of the one that led you down your path of destruction." Henry saw his mother's white light flicker and her face looked so angry. "Henry, so many believed Anne led you astray. But if you look deep into your heart you will see all she ever did was love you. Remember she never demanded you murder Katherine, and you know she never would have stayed if you did."**_

_**Henry looked down. He was ashamed for once about what he did to Anne. He murdered her, for Jane. And his mother was correct, even through Anne's tantrums and ramblings she had never once asked for the death of Catherine. Neither did Jane, but she also didn't protest her Queen's execution and she knew she was innocent. She had to have known. **_

_**"Mother, how do I keep from going down that dark path again?"**_

_**"Love her. Remember Anne loves you. Your daughter loves you. And as Prince of York, you have no pressures for a son. Nothing to drive you mad with desires or thoughts of murder. Love her and her alone. As your father loved only I."**_

_**Henry began to cry. Soon his mother was gone, and he was alone on his cot. He had refused to leave Anne's side that night. Baby Elizabeth was tucked in her cradle cooing in the night. **_

Henry awoke the next morning feeling happy. Truly happy for the first time. Anne just began to stir, as he climbed on the bed.

"Good morning, my love." Anne stretched and pushed herself close to him. Elizabeth almost sensing her parents embrace began to wail begging for attention. As the happy family snuggled together the door flung open.

"Uncle Henry" Henry looked up and for a brief moment he could see little Edward in the man before him. He was seventeen years old, only two years younger than Anne. He was a handsome man. Soon the flicker of recognition faded. The memory of his son, his Edward was gone, replaced with memories flooding his mind of when his nephew Prince Edward was born. Followed by the twins Prince Arthur and Princess Charlotte a few years later. Princess Grace he recalled was only ten years of age. But the youngest...

"Uncle Henry. Auntie Anne. Can I see baby Elizabeth?" Mary, little Princess Mary. She was only four years old. Henry remembered her being the pearl of his world. Soon her memory faded as well. Life was about to become very different for the family.

**AGES : YEAR 1520**

**Arthur : 34  
Katherine : 35  
Henry : 28  
Anne : 19**

**Children (Katherine & Arthur)**

**Prince Edward : 17  
Prince Arthur : 15  
Princess Charlotte : 15  
Princess Grace : 10  
Princess Mary : 4 (she was their miracle baby)**

**Children (Anne & Henry)**

**Princess Elizabeth - 1 day old**

_PS. I really don't like Jane Seymour (total irrational hatred - but I didn't want her to be in the story really - she may pop up but not sure how/when/why)_


	4. Closure and New Beginnings

It had been a year since Elizabeth's birth and Henry had never felt happier. He loved watching Anne with their daughter, it brought much joy to him. He had not known why but he had asked his brother for leave to of court to live in one of country palaces. But there they had a much deserved happiness. Anne was five months with child, and recently word had reached them that a cousin of hers had lost her family. She was the only survivor of a great fire at the family home, and Henry and Anne were graciously taking her in. She would arrive in the morning, and Henry secretly worried how he would handle having two little girls in his care while Anne was in her confinement soon. Yes there were ladies of the household of Elizabeth's but he felt the need to be part of his children's life and this new little girl would like a child to the couple.

"Lady Catherine Howard, your majesties" Mary Boleyn announced the little girl's arrival. She was poorly dressed and her hair looked like it hadn't been washed for weeks. Anne gasped at the site of her, poor child.

"Catherine, how old are you my dear?" Anne asked kindly. Katherine did not reply, she just stood there staring at Henry.

"She has not spoken since the fire, your Grace." Lady Cecily Wallace was the one who saved her from the fire, she hadn't the time to rescue any of her Catherine's siblings. She had just the luck of grabbing the young girl just in time as a beam engulfed in flames fell into the nursery. Henry got up and walked to her, he was drawn to her for some reason. He took her tiny hand in his as he led her into the courtyard of Hatfield. Suddenly Henry's flinched, memories flooded into his head. Like flashes of light, he saw himself older and much fatter with a young woman, Katherine. He had her killed, he murdered her in cold blood.

"Henry, my love, what is wrong?" Anne asked frightened at Henry's sudden pain. The memories quickly subsided and like that of his children, and of what he did to Anne slowly ebbed away.

"Nothing my dear, a minor pain, it has gone away. I did not mean to frighten you my dear."

"She is two, your majesties." Lady Cecily replied.

That night Cecily stayed with Catherine after a much needed bath. Henry held Anne as they fell asleep, but his sleep was not peaceful that night.

_**King Henry stood tall in front of his court, he saw a young woman standing before him. She was intoxicatingly beautiful, her eyes pierced his soul. He knew he had to have her, and he would have her. She was a prize to him, one that he wanted more than life itself it seemed.**_

_**"Your majesty, please I beg you, I love you. Give me one my chance." the words echoed in his mind. He didn't care, this harlot seduced him and she would pay. "You promised me, whore." He was angry, he did not know why. She looked scared as she begged him. He pushed her away from him, she turned to look back at him her face turned white as snow as she saw a sword swing towards her. Her head falling slowly to the ground. "WHORE" a woman spat from behind him. He turned pulling her to him and kissed this new object of desire. She was plain but he knew from the day he met her she was stupid and controllable. He could do anything and everything he wanted, and this simpleton would just bow to him like any good woman should. **_

_**A flash of light made the scene seem to reset in his mind. Now he saw a young woman, much younger than he knew had was dancing in front of him. He longed for her touch, he blinked and she was standing before him naked. He pulled her to him kissing her passionately, as the rain began to fall. "KILL HER" the woman spat again from behind him.**_

_**"Please I beseech you, your majesty, I love you." She too had failed him, how he did not know. And this time her head was chopped off with an axe by his own doing. "SEE MY LOVE, ONLY I LOVE YOU THE WAY YOU DESERVE." the specter fell before him, kissing his feet. He felt disgusted by his actions in the dream, but it was like he was watching himself from afar. As he pulled the woman he felt a knife appear in his hand, before he knew it the woman before him lay dead as well. **_

"Henry" Anne caressed his cheek. He had tossed all night. "Did you have the nightmares again, my love?" She asked worried.

He opened his eyes, and a peace washed over him. It seemed finally the demons that haunted his dreams had vanished. He was unsure why, or what conspired. He never could see the faces of the women in his dreams. He had never seen him kill two women, much less the one who he clung to have he killed his first lover.

He nodded at Anne's question. "I am unsure why, sweetheart, but I suspect they will not come back." She looked at him confused, but just nodded. He pulled him to her, kissing her passionately. "I love you, more than you will ever know." He said softly.

{months later}

"One more push your grace" It hurt, much more than with Elizabeth. Anne wondered if this child was huge, as large as she felt.

"You have a son, Anne." Mary beamed at her little nephew. Anne screamed, why was she still in pain she wondered.

"Your grace, it seems you are having twins." The physician stated calmly. Anne grasped Lady Cecily's hand tightly, she had been with Catherine's mother at her birth and Anne felt she would be a comfort now.

"You have another healthy son."

Mary ran to the door, "Prince Henry, Anne has delivered two sons this day." Two sons, for some reason relief washed over him, as if he knew now life was good.

"Anne, my darling, how are you feeling?" He asked walking past his children. He only cared to check on his sweet Anne.

"I am good, my love. What should we name them?" She asked sweetly.

"Well ... " Anne looked at him, she had not remembered ever seeing him so stumped before.

"How about Owen and Robert?" She suggested.

"Owen, I like that. Robert, does not sound like a name for a Prince." He stated. Mary tried not to giggle watching the royal couple trying to name the children.

"Brandon" came a little voice just outside the room.

"Catherine, you spoke." Cecily scooped up the little girl in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Prince Brandon." Anne looked at Henry. "What do you think?" Henry pondered, he had not thought of using Brandon as a first name, but he could honor his friend Charles this way.

"Prince Owen and Prince Brandon." Henry proclaimed proudly.


	5. Marriages, Babies and Charles Brandon

Year 1525

Years had passed, and the children we growing well. Henry was truly happy with his life, wife and growing children. Elizabeth was the jewel of his world. She was five now. Owen and Brandon had just turned four, and along with little Kitty they got into loads of trouble. Anne was once again pregnant and currently locked away in her rooms. Henry missed her when she was confined in her last months of pregnancy, but he enjoyed time with the child. He watched as they played and marveled how different all the children were. Elizabeth often played by herself or with the one year old twins, Audrey and Andrew. Henry secretly hoped that this time Anne would just have one baby. It took so much out of her, and they were running out of names they could agree on.

"Unca Charls" the three year old Simon ran over to Charles and hugged his leg.

"Hello sweetheat" Mary Brandon leaned down to hold her darling nephew. She was with child as well, but still had her freedom.

"How is Anne, brother?" She asked sweetly.

"Strong, but her sister did inform me she is getting quite bored. I miss her."

"Hello, Kitty. How is my brave princess." Charles loved seeing her thriving in the care of Henry and Anne. He still remembers that fateful day when he stumbled upon Cecily holding a Kitty tightly as the house burned. That impact on her was great, and at two all she remembered was a man named Brandon held her as she cried on the way to his manor.

"Arthur and Katherine have agreed to a marriage between Prince Edward and Princess Renée of France. Prince Arthur's young bride is set to arrive at court shortly, the young Princess Anna of Cleves. Princess Charlotte is to wed Prince Christian of Denmark.." Sometimes Henry wondered where time went, he could remember his nephews and nieces births, and now the eldest were set to marry and have their own children. He looked at his beloved children and decided they shall never grow up.

"They have been busy making alliances." Henry laughed. "Is Charlotte to leave soon?"

"Yes, she will be leaving early next week."

"I will miss her. And I look forward to meeting Edward and Arthur's brides."

"Princess Renée is a very sweet girl, I remember her fondly while I was the Queen of France. Her father's passing was hard on her." Henry briefly forgotten Mary's unfortunate marriage to King Louis XII of France. Arthur had decided an alliance was in order and poor Mary had to marry not for love, but duty. Henry was overjoyed when Arthur allowed him to marry his sweet Anne, and he knew Mary's unlucky marriage and then secret elopement with Charles paved the way. The rest of the day was spent playing with the children.

"Princess Anne is in labor" Mary ran to her brother-in-law's room shortly after midnight. She made so much commotion, she woke Charles and Mary as well. Henry rushed to Anne's rooms, just in time to hear her scream out in pain.

"Henry, brother, you must calm down."

"But she is in pain." Charles suppressed his laughter. Of course she is in pain, she had a squirming infant trying to get out. Mary glared at him knowing he was amused at his friend's actions. Mary had gone back in the room.

"Mary..." Anne called out to her sister. As Mary reached Anne's bedside she grabbed her hand tightly.

"Push sister." Mary said comfortingly. Soon the baby was out, crying as the cold air hit her skin.

"Your daughter, Princess Anne." Lady Cecily cleaned up the baby girl. Anne looked worryingly up at her sister.

"Please tell me she is the only one."

"Yes sister, you will not have twins." This time, Mary thought. Mary missed her own children, but she always made a point to stay with Anne during her confinements. Anne had actually done the same with her when little Susanna was born. Mary and her husband Edward Seymour had three children together. Susanna was six, Nicholas was four and their youngest, Geoffrey was only one.

Henry came in and held his newest child. She was perfect, and looked so much like Elizabeth. Of all their children only two had gotten Henry's red hair.

"My little rose petal." Henry looked down at her. Anne looked up at Henry who was cooing at his daughter.

"Rose, what a perfect name for her." Anne beamed, Henry hadn't even thought of that as her name but it fit nicely.

**Next : Henry meets Anna of Cleves. Still to come the run in with Jane (you know Mary's sister in law) and Catherine Parr. Once all the wives are met and we see how their lives then I will do an epilogue.  
**

**AGES : YEAR 1525 **

Arthur : 39  
Katherine : 40  
Henry : 33  
Anne : 24

Children (Katherine & Arthur)

Prince Edward : 22  
Prince Arthur : 19  
Princess Charlotte : 19  
Princess Grace : 15  
Princess Mary : 9

Children (Anne & Henry)

Princess Elizabeth : 5  
Prince Owen : 4  
Prince Brandon : 4  
Prince Simon : 3  
Princess Audrey : 1  
Prince Andrew : 1

Princess Rose : newborn

Kitty : 6

Princess Renée of France : 15  
Prince Christian of Denmark : 22  
Princess Anna of Cleves : 10 (they are betrothed but not to marry until she is 15)


	6. Memories come flooding back, briefly

Year 1525

Henry sighed as he waited impatiently for the young Princess Anna to arrive.

"Henry, would you stop that" Katherine scolded her brother-in-law.

"How much longer do we have to sit here?"

"We will wait here until Princess Anna arrives at court." Arthur commanded, even though he could understand why Henry was ready to leave. He had to leave his new baby Princess Rose and his beloved Anne back at Whitehall to attend the greeting of Prince Arthur's young bride to be. Anna was to come leave at court until her 15th birthday to learn the customs of the English courts. Katherine remembered how scared she was when she left to become Arthur's bride, but she had been lucky enough to be of marrying age already.

"Princess Anne of Cleves" Henry looked up to see a young girl walking in the room. Her clothing was off putting but he could see how poised she was, so regal at just ten.

"Your majesties." The little girl said.

"Princess Anna, welcome to England." Arthur greeted his son's bride. Katherine got up and walked over to her bending down to talk to the little girl. Her English was broken and she only knew a few words, she was to be tutored by the best in learning English, Spanish and French needed in the English Court. Henry blinked as he watched Katherine with Anna, and images popped in his head. He remembered meeting her as his bride, and how repelled he felt. He was so ashamed of himself, she was a young woman who he came to admire as a great friend in his old life. And he had dismissed her because of her clothes. Her headdress. What a foolish jerk he had been. Those memories made him sad, but as they faded he saw a bright young girl so eager to please her new family. Henry was glad to get to go home after the festivities. His nephew was very kind to his new bride to be, and Henry smiled as he took little Anna's hand and danced with her. She was to live with Princess Mary and Grace, and Henry knew they girls would be good for her adjustment to English life.

{a few months later}

"Anne, sweetheart, the children will be well taken care of by Lady Cecily and Lady Bridget." Henry was having a hard time getting Anne to leave, Princess Renée had landed at Dover and the royal family must be in attendance to greet her.

"Anne" Mary Seymour called out to her sister. "Hurry up" Anne begrudgingly got up, kissing each of her children on the head before leaving the nursery. "Mama loves you so much, my darlings"

When they arrived at Hampton Court, Anne ran into her sister in-law, Mary Brandon. "I can not believe that harlot is here." Mary was shouting at Charles.

"Mary, what are you talking about." Anne asked very cautiously.

"That whore Jane Seymour. What nerve she has to show her face back in the English court." Anne was confused as to why Mary hated Jane so much, she only met her once at her sister's marriage to Edward Seymour. Jane had gone with Mary as a lady in waiting at the age of just 12 during her short reign as the Queen of France. She had stayed as one of Queen Claude's ladies when Mary returned married to Charles. There is no way she could have been a mistress to anyone while Mary was in France, so why was her sister-in-law ranting very loudly about her just now. Anne looked at Charles trying to see if he had a clue why Mary was so upset. Charles took this chance to leave to let Anne deal Mary.

"Mary, why do you hate her so much?"

"After I left France, she stayed to wait on Queen Claude. Queen Claude was a loving woman and loved Francis with all her heart. When she became sick and could not leave her rooms, Jane callously seduced Francis thinking she would be his new wife. He was with that whore when the Queen died. He could never forgive himself so he sent her away. I just did not know he sent her to wait on Claude's sister." Anne had never seen Mary so angry.

"Mary, my dear sister, I will speak with Edward and ask him to remove Jane to Wolf Hall." Anne, hugged the now crying Princess Mary.

"Thank you." Anne motioned to Charles to get back over there and to take care of his wife. She stormed off to see Edward and her sister. She was not in the mood to deal with drama when all she wanted to do was be back with her babies.

Henry was talking with Edward and Mary when Jane approached from the opposite side of Anne. Anne noticed Edward's look of disgust he so poorly masked. Henry looked up and in the place of Lady Jane he saw Queen Jane. His Jane, his sweet loving wife. The mother of his son, his prince. She almost glowed, but he had noticed tinges of darkness around the edges. He had truly loved her at one brief moment, but he remembered the pain he caused when Anne was lost to him. He smiled at her as her memory faded.

"Henry" Anne called to him, she couldn't help but noticed Jane frown. Like a prize had been snatched away from her. "I must speak to you in private, my love." She left Jane with her brother and her sister even though they didn't look like they cared to speak with her.

Anne proceeded to tell Henry all about his sister's meltdown and her distrust of the Lady Jane. It was settled, Jane was to be sent from court to Wolf Hall. Well it was settled until Edward objected, and instead Jane was to be sent to a religious house up north. They would tell Princess Renée that Jane's family requested she be removed from life at court for her health.

**Next up : Wedding. And Maybe Catherine Parr. I may redeem Jane at some point as well.**


	7. Beginning of the End

Henry and Anne snuggled together as they sat in the carriage headed towards Westminster Abbey. Today Prince Edward would wed Princess Renée, united England and France just as the King's marriage to Katherine united them strongly to Spain. The wedding was a beautiful ceremony, Henry remembered his own wedding just over six years ago. How happy he had been, and how strange it felt to finally have his sweet Anne as his wife. They had met when she was only 15 as a lady in Queen Katherine's household. Mary and Charles had wed the year before, giving Henry hope his brother would allow his marriage. He was 24 at the time, his brother forbade him to wed the young girl. But Katherine had persuaded Arthur to allow the marriage but only after Anne turned 18, to allow her to mature and be ready for not only married life but life as a Princess Consort. There happiness was very apparent to all at court, Henry unlike his brother and Charles never strayed from the marriage bed during Anne's pregnancies. When he looked at her, he could see that would destroy any love she had for him. This love kept their bond strong.

{1530}

Arthur had fallen ill at the beginning of the year, and taken to his chambers. Katherine kept to herself, praying for her husband. Her lover. Her best friend. She could not think about what she would do if she lost him, he was so young.

"Your majesty, please you must eat" Katherine Parr begged her Queen. Kate was only 18 and had only recently joined the royal household, taking her mother Maud's place. Her mother had fallen ill, and retired to their country estates.

"Leave me be." Katherine ordered all her ladies to leave the room. She clutched her rosary tightly, not wanting to let go. As Kate was leaving the chapel she ran into Henry.

"My apologies, your grace. I..." she looked up at him, her eyes locking with his. She could sense his sorrow. His pain. Henry blinked, as the images came and went in his mind. Kate, his sweet Kate. She was unlike the rest, she was kind and loving for no reason other than her own personality. He missed her, and their conversations but a bit of guilt eased into his memories when the thought he had her killed almost emerged. "No worries, Mistress..." Henry's memories were gone now, and before him a woman stood who he did not know.

"Katherine Parr, your grace."

"A pleasure to meet you Kate" he said smiling briefly before he entered the chapel. Before Kate got away from the door she heard her Queen. "No, he can not be." She cried out in pain. Arthur, her beloved, was dead. Henry held her as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her son, Edward was now King of England.

{Henry's last dream encounter}

The bright light was unmistakeable, his mother stood before him.

"Mother, I now can see how wrong I was in that other life."

"I pray you have learned the true meaning from those marriages." Elizabeth of York moved to her son.

"I do not understand mother."

"Love, Passion, Regret, Friendship, Lust, Serenity. Those are what your wives represented in your old life."

"Regret?" He asked but afraid of the reply.

"Love, you loved Katherine. You married her out of love, your love just changed from that of husband to that of friend. You just did not know how to explain that to her. You instead mistreated her, because you were too afraid of the truth."

"Passion, Anne, she was the only one you loved truly. She made you want to become the King you knew you could be, but you didn't know how to control your actions. You loved her so much, that when you felt betrayed you lashed out at her. You killed her to keep others from loving her, she was yours and only yours."

"But I never regretted Jane, I do not understand." Henry stated defiantly, his mother sighed.

"You didn't regret loving her, but all she did was cause you to regret your actions. You told all to forget Anne, you wanted to erase her from existence. You regretted your decision, you cared for Jane. You may have fallen in love with her given time, but you regretted what she stole from you. Not by her actions, but your own. So yes she caused you regret, indirectly."

She went on to explain how Anne of Cleves showed him true friendship, Katherine Howard was a lustful tryst to regain his youth, while Katherine Parr led him to having a peaceful relationship mixed with a bit of his first two wives spirit of debate.

Henry finally realized that all of the women meant something to him, just not what he would have always thought.


	8. Epilogue

Henry died in the year 1575 at the age of 83 getting to see his children grow strong and have many children of their own. Anne died the following year at the age of 75. They had a total of 10 children, over 30 grandchildren, and at their deaths had 3 great grandchildren already born.  
There children were Elizabeth, Owen, Brandon, Simon, Audrey, Andrew, Rose, Christopher, Emma, Arthur, and Katherine. They were buried next to each other in Westminster Abbey.

Katherine died in the year 1551 at the age of 66 and got to meet several of her grandchildren before her death, and was buried beside her husband Arthur in Westminster Abbey.

Children (Edward & Renée)

Margaret, Elinor, Phillip, William & Anne

Children (Charlotte & Christian)

Thomas, Francis, David & Charles

Children (Arthur & Anna)

Cecily, Helen, Joseph, Anthony, Isabel, Henry, and Alice

Children (Mary & Henry of France)

Katherine, Henry, Arthur, Anne, & Margery

Jane Seymour, with help from Anne and Mary Boleyn grew from the young girl so easily used by her own father and brother Thomas into a happy young woman. She married George Boleyn and had many children. Mary Brandon forgave her for her past, and the two actually formed a friendship. Jane was truly happy and loved by her new family. She died peaceful at the age of 62 and was buried besided her husband George her preceded her in death at the family home of Hever.

Katherine Howard grew up happy in the household of Anne and Henry, and at the age of 16 went to court as a lady to Queen Renée. She ended up marrying a young man named Thomas Culpepper when she was 19 years old, and had two sons by him. Isaac and Luke, Thomas died only four years into their marriage and she went on to remarry when she was 25 to Francis Dereham until her death at the age of 67. They had 4 children together, Oliver, Janet, Ruth & Rebecca.

Catherine Parr married Anthony Brandon, the son of Charles and Mary. They had three children together, Edward, John and Jane. They moved to France early in their marriage as Catherine had gone on to be in Princess Mary, now Queen Mary of France's household. She died at the age of 53, two years after her husband.

One Henry's death bed, he knew that he had made the right choice. Now all the women who came into his life lived happy fulfilling lives. And the best part is that they all lived.


End file.
